ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Turbo
Turbo is the only Inter-Branded Show on the 2 Year running Wrestling E-federation, Extreme Answerz Wrestling (EAW). It began soon after the demise of EAW's 3rd Wrestling Brand, Burnout. Turbo's job was to help Newcomers in EAW no where they're doing, to not put them in too big of an environment before being Drafted to either of EAW's Brands, Dynasty and Showdown. Turbo is also used to hype up feuds, it features many Newcomers, Mid-Carders, and even Main Eventers. Turbo has been very successful since it's inception and vital for the upbringing of the "new wave" of extremists. Champions Crowned on Turbo **'EAW Inter-Braned Championship:' Heart Break Boy **'EAW Ultimate X Championship:' Speedy **'EAW Hardcore Championship:' Hurricane Hawk Mr.DeDeDe's Turbo In June of 2007 Ronn made an announcement saying that he created a new E-fed, with the help of the former EAW Champion, MaKaVeLi and Evan, EAW was born. EAW went on for weeks getting new members. EAW was rising faster and faster as the day went by until AWF declared war on EAW. on a episode of AWF War the AWF Chairman, WWEFan declared war and posted a video on youtube about EAW. Members started to quit and fights started between Ronn and Mak against AWFs biggest stars like HRDO, Mr DEDEDE, WWEFan and even Dirti Diva. The first show of EAW Mayhem was postponed due to Chris Benoit passing away. A week later, Mak and Ronn got into an argument. The next day, Ronn received an email from Mak saying that he quits EAW then Ronn went on the site to only to see EAWs official site turned into a Batista fansite, made by Mak, which angered Ronn who changed it once again making fun of Mak, who then decided to delete the EAW site. Starr Stan/Cole's Turbo Shortly after EAW's death as a E-Fed Ronn and WWEFan agreed to make EAW a third brand of AWF as AWF's version of ECW. EAW held its historic first show which included the debuts of Jayjayyyyy and Curious Girl, the main event featured Ronn vs Jay for the EAW title which Ronn won to become the first ever EAW Champion. A week after the first show Ronn started to get into arguments with other members of AWF and the same day his computer crashed from a virus and he wasn't seen for a month leaving EAW without a GM/Writer. Mak was later voted to be EAW's new writer and he wrote for EAW up until the death of AWF. Mak became EAW Champ at Dia Del Diablo and feuded with the likes of Evan and Ronn. AWF started to have problems and members started to split up for other E-Feds, after 4 months of going back and forth with other E-Feds and members fighting, AWF was ended. 2FuckinXtreme/Mister K's Turbo A day after AWF's demise, members started to join AWF's former rival E-Fed ACW until Ronn came up with the idea to bring back EAW as a E-Fed, he soon got help from Mak and EAW was resurrected. EAW became the fastest rising E-Fed after getting countless members from Yahoo! Answers in a matter of days, once members from ACW started to join EAW, ACW's chairman began to talk down on EAW and a long feud against ACW was born. EAW became a top E-Fed shortly but it soon had its ups and downs. Mister K's Turbo Robbie V's Turbo Rated R Shaman's Turbo Category:Shows taking place every Wednesday